Code Reboot Season 1
by Korikou
Summary: This world of ours needs protection from that which cannot be seen, science has created a monster and only warriors can bring it down. The battle is on, the war is raging and new warriors are continuing the fight against an intelligence capable of destroying the world...it's time to move...and it all starts in the forest sector..


These chapters are long, but they are worth it and there will only be about 26 chapters a season so that's not really a lot, plus whatever you guys tell me is wrong with it, excluding length, I can just edit the chapter (for grammar only!) That's all please enjoy

* * *

The sun is bright, the trees cover the life of the park, a single chirp of some birds and some squeaks from a squirrel, they make the place seem so peaceful.

Over all of the trees, over all the chirping birds; a plane of pure white soars.

A house with wings; it's interior had red carpeting covering the floor and the walls, even the ceiling was covered in the velvety lush field of red. The chairs that seemed to sprout from the floor were just as white as the plane, they were curved so that it looked like you were sitting in a huge opened sphere. But the most delicate touches of the extravagant plane were two individuals with much more outstanding characteristics. A boy and a girl and to keep the suspense coming, I'll only tell you that the girl is small and the boy is tall.

I can also tell you that the girl was happy, more happy than anyone could be at that moment as she stared out of one of the windows with a gentle smile. She turned in her rounded out chair to look at the chair in the center with bright eyes. "Brother! I see the trees!" She said with a wide smile. "I can see everything up here, I think I see the Eiffel tower too!"

"You probably can, we're right over Paris.." The boy said, he spun his chair to face the girl, an ear bud in one ear so he could listen to music and his sister.

"I can't believe we get to go to school here without mom or dad watching our every move." The girl said, gazing out over the landscape and noticing the school far off. "Hey I think I see the school!" She whipped out a pair of binoculars and started looking in the direction of the academy. "Kadic Academy, we're their first new students!" She said with a bit of a blush. "I hope they like us..."

"You worry too much..." The boy said, laid back and not really giving the thought much attention. "They'll probably like you so don't worry about it.."

"Maybe you're right..." She sighed and continued looking through the window at all the new things she never saw at home. She saw more trees and a few restaurants that she fantasized being filled with the most important people. She also happened to notice a factory not incredibly far from the school. "Hey, big brother?" She turned to the boy with a confused look on her face. "What kind of factory is this?" She asked, pointing at the window.

"Let me see it." The boy said, he got up from his chair and looked out the window. "Pass me the binoculars sis.." He said, holding out his hand without looking away from the window. The girl quickly passed him the binoculars, waiting to see what he would tell her. "Thanks" He said, pressing the device against his eyes and staring directly at the old building. "It's really old and worn out, I'm not sure what used to be in there but it looks like it made some kind of heavy machinery when it was up and running." He theorized, staring at the entrance..and noticing two people running inside. The boy didn't say anything he watched as two figure ran inside the old building; one girl one boy, their movements swift as they made their way into the factory. Suddenly one of the two people stopped, it was a boy with dark skin and black hair cut close to his scalp, he didn't move for a second, looking around as if he had felt that someone had been staring him down but just as soon as he had stopped, he began moving again, this time faster than before. The boy in the plane watched as the boy on the ground disappeared into the building shrouded in mystery.

"So what kind of factory is it?" The girl asked, standing close enough to her brother that she could look out the same window.

"I'm not sure.." The brother responded, his tone was mellow, if one didn't know him better you would say that he didn't care about anything...again, if you didn't know him better. "but I guess finding out about it wouldn't be a huge problem." He said and put down his binoculars, he looked over the world of Paris and took in a deep breath. "Looks like we're landing." He told the girl as the plane descended onto the ground.

As the plane landed, both siblings thought about the world they were landing in, about all the culture, the food, and the friends...at least that's what the girl was dreaming of; the boy, on the other hand, was thinking about one thing...and that was adventure. But let's not dwell on them right, they were simply the prologue, no...

Our story begins somewhere else..

Our story begins in a world of CGI; where digital trees, ten stories tall, rise from what looks like a bottomless pit made of light, where the sky is where the ground begins as floating chunks of land hover in the midsts of the tower high forest and where giant cylindrical towers, scattered throughout the area, shadow the creatures that lurk around it... our real story starts here

...In the Forest Sector

Quiet breath, steady, its carrier made no sudden movements.

It moved like a shadow as it ran through the sector, jumping from one platform to the other and quickly ducking behind one of the few trees that grew from the floating land instead of rising from the abyss below.

"Crap!"

Its last leap had propelled it too far. The figure skidded to a stop, its feet almost sliding off the platform and sending it over the edge into the light below. The figure took another deep breath and looked around the area; a pair of eyes scanned every tree, stared down every rock before making a move.

"Almost there"

It backed up a little, took one more breath before dashing forward, leaping from the last patch of floating land and ducking behind a small tree. The figure pressed itself against the tree and quickly peeked around the corner.

The shade of the tree hid him well but he still stayed in his position, back pressed against the bark as he thought about his next move.

"Thomas?" A bodiless voice called out to him from the sky, it was young and feminine with hints of worry in the tone.

"Yeah Sophie?" The figure responded after approving it safe to speak allowed.

"You're close to the tower, can you make a visual on it?" The voice asked, its original sense of fear had dissipated with the confirmation of the figure's safety.

The figure took a moment to respond, it slowly poked its head out from behind the hiding place to see his goal in sight. Across from the from the large floating patch of earth where he stood was a pillar of white, black roots came up from the ground it stood on and wrapped around it like it was a tree. The pillar glowed with a sinister red, it was as if it was possessed by a devil.

"Visual confirmed.." The figure reported before shifting back into its hiding place.

"Good, any monsters?" The voice asked.

"I'm not seeing anything." The figure responded and took another look at the tower so far away.

"It's a straight shot to the tower." The voice said.

The figure looked out again, only thing standing in its way was a long thin strip of land that connected the land he was standing on to the platform where the tower was planted to the ground. The figure stepped out from behind its hiding place, showing its features in the bright light of the computerized sun.

First was a head, wrapped in a cloth blacker than night, it shrouded the wearer's mouth and head so that one could only see two eyes staring forward with an intensity. Attached to it was the chest, covered by a short sleeved dark yellow martial arts shirt; its collar rose and wrapped around the neck of the figure but split slightly in the front, across the front of the shirt were two black dragons entwined with each other on the fabric. Then came the arms, the left was covered in bandages as white as snow while the right was completely black showing that the figure was wearing something underneath its robes. Then came the pants, just as dark as the cloth around the figures head, the bottom of the black pants were covered in white bandages. Finishing it all were the pair of pitch black shoes that covered the figures feet.

But the most important of all was the sash tied around his waist, letting the shirt underneath stick out at the bottom.

"Ready for deactivation.." A male voice, the figure was a young boy, his eyes pierced through the air at his target. The boy took a step forward but was stopped when a blast of red energy struck the ground right in front of him. "Crap..."

The boy looked up to see four giant bugs flying towards him, each had four clear wings and giant stingers protruding from their lower regions (that couldn't of sounded more awkward) they each had long straw like appendages coming out of their faceless heads.

"Is this ever easy?" The boy asked, looking at the insects as they began to form a circle around him in the sky.

The four bugs began to pick up speed as they continued their formation around the warrior.

The boy glared at all of them, following their movements with a keen eye.

The insects didn't give the boy time to devise a plan, they quickly fired at him; their stingers shooting forth red bursts of energy that came at the boy from all sides.

"Vanish" The warrior spoke quickly before vanishing in thin air, the multitude of strikes hit the ground as the target vanished from sight.

The creatures began to search for the boy, flying around the area and finally making a circle around the tower.

"Over here!' The boys voice stirred the creatures into a buzzing fit, they began to scramble in search of the invisible boy only to see that he was right where he had been when they shot at him...except now he was running down the thin path of a bridge and heading straight for the tower. The hornets prepared themselves, they began charging their lasers as the boy dashed forward and reached for his weapons...six kunai knives.

Flat, diamond shaped bladed knives were attached to the black sash around his waist; there were six in total, three on each side of his sash and each as sharp as a sword.

The insects were quick to retaliate, letting loose a barrage of lasers to stop the boys advance.

"Here we go" The boy said under hist breath; he didn't slow down as the lasers came rushing towards him and seamlessly weaved through the lasers, each shot missing him only by a fraction of a second.

With a swift hand the warrior pulled out a kunai from his sash; he leaped out of the unending barrage of laser fire and into the sky, knife in hand and eyes sharpened on the target. The warrior threw the knife at the Hornet floating in the center of the battalion line, the knife shot through the air and impaled the creature's faceless head.

"Ignite!" The warrior said sharply, with the command came the kunai's explosion, destroying the creature in a mass of pixels.

The remaining insects continued their attack, all of their stingers were pointed at the warrior and began to glow with a fury. The warrior landed just in time to launch himself into the air again, retreating through the sky and back flipping over the three lasers hurtling towards him.

Upside down and with no where to run, the boy whipped out two more kunai knives, one for each hand.

The three remaining creatures readied themselves for another shot but the boy moved faster, unleashing the two kunai knives and striking down two more hornets in the process.

The warrior landed like cat with his backed turned to the three remaining Hornets, two of which were spinning out of control.

"Ignite!" The two Hornets exploded in pixels just like the one before it. "And then there was one." The boy turned around to see the last Hornet rushing towards him with lasers charged and ready for fire. The warrior pulled out another knife. "Gotta make this count..."

The hornet picked up speed, the warrior sharpened his focus; the two were about to collide.

The hornet sped up and shot it's laser right at the ninja's chest, the warrior spun out of the way at the last moment making the hornet zoom past him.

As the hornet passed by, the warrior used the momentum of his spin to impale the creature with the knife in his hand.

The warrior walked away, the impaled bug flying past him and zooming out of control behind; it crashed into the tree and exploded on impact.

"Good job Thomas." The voice cheered.

"Thanks Sophie.." The warrior replied. The warrior walked closer to the pillar of white. "I am now entering the tower" he closed his eyes and stepped inside, phasing through the wall and causing ripples to go through the tower.

The inside of the tower was pitch black, the walls were covered in bright screens of pure blue. In the center of it all was a round platform with three inner rings; it made the platform look like a target. The boy stepped on the first ring and resonated with a bright blue light, he stepped on the second and the same thing happened again; finally, he made it to the center.

"Beginning tower deactivation process.." The boy stated.

"Alright, preparing code FRAUD" The voice said.

"Understood." The warrior looked up from the center of the platform to see another one just like it. The warrior lightly pressed his feet against the ground and began to float up into the air; he slowly flew up to the next platform and walked to the center just like before. "Ready for code initiation." The warrior reported.

"Alright..." The voice responded. There was a long pause where nothing happened before the voice came back. "Code FRAUD is now active."

The warrior watched as the palms of his hands began to glow a brilliant bright blue.

"Code activation confirmed." The warrior waved his hands over thin air and a another bright blue screen appeared before him only this one had a keyboard. "Deactivating tower...now." He began to punch in a set of letters. "Code..Lyoko.."

Suddenly the tower grew dark, the screens of light slid down the walls and into the pitch black abyss below. "Tower deactivated Sophie."

"Understood, ready for a return to the past?"

"Ready." The boy answered.

"Return to the past...now!"

Suddenly everything was enveloped in blinding white light, the trees, the plane, the new students...everything was covered by the brilliance...everything was sent back in time.

So we go to the day before, back into reality, where monsters don't attack you and where most people don't turn invisible. This is the real world...this is Kadic Academy

"EVERYBODY UP!" A loud roar was heard throughout the dorm rooms. "I said up, now!" The roar again, it was as loud as thunder and twice as scary.

A man with a cleanly shaved head and a handlebar mustache was stomping down the hall ways, he made no hint of stopping his torrent of shouting. The man wore a gym suit; blue jacket gray sweat pants and black commando boots. He was 6"9 and as big as an ox.

"I SAID UP!" He yelled again. Every door in the hall opened to show a boy, half dressed and drowsy.

"We're awake..." Each one moaned and grumbled.

"Good, glad I could get you up from your beauty sleep." The man turned to walk away but noticed one door wasn't open. "THOMAS!" He shouted as he stampeded towards the door, all the other students quickly slammed their doors closed as the behemoth maid his way past them. "Thomas Mathews, you get out here this instant!" He grabbed the door knob with an iron grip before swinging the door open in a fit of rage. "THOMAS!" The man barged into the room without a care, searching for his target.

The room was relatively large; there were two beds, one on the left side of the room and one on the right, both were made and tidy. Sitting at the foot of the left bed was a briefcase, on the wall across from the bed was a mess of posters and a dart board with a bunch of darts sticking out of it. At the end of the room was a table big enough for two people to sit there but there was only one large computer chair with wheels.

"Oh, hey Mr. Solera." The boy spun around in his chair to show a pair of white ear buds inside his ears.

"Thomas Mathews...front and center!" The man stomped his foot; he was calmer now but still grumpy as hell!.

Soft curly black hair cut close to the scalp with no bangs, dark brown skin , lean body standing at 5"8, small but toned muscles and sharp brown eyes that always look just a little bit pissed off. Covering him was an orange long sleeved shirt white lines running down the side of the sleeves, a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers with the laces properly tied.

This is Thomas Mathews, he is a lean mean X.A.N.A fighting machine and he often keeps to himself because of it...but you'll find that out on your own.

"Sir!" Thomas stood up without hesitation and gave a honorable salute.

"At ease!" Mr Solera said. "Mr Mathews!" The giant stomped his foot on the ground again. "It was once again time for surprise inspection, I hope you are prepared!"

"Sir yes sir!" Thomas answered with another solute.

"Good!" Mr Solera said before sliding on a pair of rubber gloves and beginning a full search of the perimeter. Mr Solera went through room like a computer, thoroughly checking every inch of fabric for a dirty cloth or a smudge of filth. After thirty minutes, the man finally stopped and looked at Thomas with a stern stare.

"This area is clean Mr Mathews!" He announced with a solute. "Go off to breakfast and then hurry to your next class!"  
"Sir!" Thomas nodded and gave one last solute before walking past the giant with a sturdy stride like a soldier in the army.

Thomas walked out of the dorm rooms and onto the court yard, he stopped by a vending machine and got a cup of cocoa before heading off to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria; a long building shaped like a rectangle, it was pale blue and had windows running across the face of the building with a small set of steps leading up to a door in the center, on top of it was a black roof that looked as though it had been neglected for a number of years.

Thomas walked up to the building; he took a big gulp from his paper cup and walked up the small stairs. Thomas opened the glass sliding doors of the cafeteria and stepped inside

The inside of the cafeteria could easily be mistaken for a study hall; there were two rows of six tables, the first row was pressed against the wall with the row of windows, each window had a table extending vertically from it. Across from that row were another set of six vertically lined tables; these ones were positioned closer to the kitchen (a long silver counter where students lined up at to be served by the the lunch lady on duty) and already had a number of students sitting down and eating their breakfast.

Thomas looked around at all the students eating and noticed that they were all girls.

"Lucky for them, they don't have inspections." Thomas thought to himself as he made his way to the back of the cafeteria, where there was no one around because it was so dark...well, no one but a sweet girl sitting all by herself.

The girl was a thin fair skinned teen, her eyes were a astonishing shade of brown and her hair was a long flow of hazel cascading down her back. The girl's gentle frame was covered by the silky blue turtle neck sweater she wore over a dark plaid skirt.

The girl sat opposite of the Thomas, her face deep in a tattered journal and her back to the wall; her crescent bangs captured her face and the thick black glasses that surrounded her eyes.

Thomas walked up to the girl after spotting her from across the cafeteria.

"Hey Sophie." He greeted the brunette with a small smile.

The girl looked up and gave the boy a bright smile, her face brightening when she saw the boy standing in front of her. The girl quickly looked down at her journal and slammed it closed before Thomas could see what was written inside.

"Hey Thomas!" She said, slipping the notebook into her bag and kicking it under the table. "Another day of reliving the same morning?"

"Yep, same old same old." Thomas responded.

"I've been thinking about your last trip to Lyoko." Sophie slightly shifted in her chair, uncomfortable with what she was trying to say and not sure how she should say it.  
"Yeah, those bugs put up more of a fight than usual." Thomas took another gulp from his drink, waiting for a response from the brunette.

""Perhaps...they would be less inclined with their frontal assaults if you had a more...secure formation.." Sophie fidgeted with the tray of food in front of her, awkwardly mixing her cereal around to avoid eye contact.

"A more secure formation?" Thomas repeated, sipping up more of the dark liquid and giving Sophie a sharp stare.

"Yes, a securer formation." Sophie responded, her eyes met with Thomas'. "One with more people..."

Thomas paused for a full minute, staring blankly at Sophie and saying a word.

"I wasn't saying that you're not doing fine.."

"Sophie, we've been over this." Thomas started but Sophie interrupted.

"Thomas!" Sophie said with a sharp tone; she adjusted her glasses again with both of her hands and gave the boy a stern look. "I do not understand why you have to say no to this..." Sophie leaned in close and lowered her voice. "The statistics say that is far safer to go into Lyoko with a team rather than solo!"

"Do the statistics say how easy it is to fall in the void and be devirtualized...forever?"

"Yeah...of course they do..."

"And what do they say..." He narrowed his eyes on her, resolves clashing.

"They say that...they say that...the more people there.."

"The more people that can fall in.." He finished the sentence for her. "That's why I gotta do it alone."

"But what if you fall in?" Sophie questioned. "What if you disappear forever."

"That'll never happen." Thomas said flatly.

"How do you know!?"

"Because I've got you with me dummy." He gulped down the last of the drink and threw it in a trash can across from them. "And because I've got pretty good aim." He added.

"But what if-" Sophie started but was caught off by Mr Solera's entrance.

"Attention!' Mr Solera called out to the sea of teenagers, none of them paid any attention to the lumbering giant...so he tried again. "LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS!" He roared, his voice threatening to burst everyone's ear drums. "NOW I WANT YOU TO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!" He stomped his foot. "WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS ATTENDING KADIC AND YOU WILL LISTEN WELL WHEN I INTRODUCE THEM!"

The students began whispering to each other, Thomas and Sophie were no exception

"New students?" The dark skinned teen looked up at his friend.

"You missed them last time because of the X.A.N.A attack." She leaned in so he could hear her small voice.

Thomas turned his head towards the giant and waited for the new students to appear.

"Students!" He took a step to his left and gave a solute. "Present yourselves!" He ordered.

In came the two students.

The first was a boy, his hair was pitch black and spiked upwards, he was a tall six foot teen with a thin body and pale white skin, he wore a plain white short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers; his emerald eyes lazily glanced around at the people staring him down before he let out a disappointed sigh and moved out of the door way to let the other student step inside.

the next to walk in did so with less confidence. A girl with same shade of black hair walked in with a small tremble in her steps. She was a girl with a fragile looking frame, standing at 5'5" and looking around with nervous blue eyes. Her long black hair ran down her back, her bangs were parted to the left and were kept in place with two pink hair clips; her eyes were protected by a pair of slim rimmed rectangular glasses and her body was covered by a black, button down sweater over a light pink shirt with a kitten on it and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

The girl trembled a little, feeling the hundreds of eyes staring directly at her.

"These are the new students entering our school for the rest of the year" The giant announced.

The students studied the newcomers with restless murmurs that echoed through the room, each person throwing in their own opinion.

"This is Hideki Sato" Mr Solera announced.

The raven haired boy took a step forward and gave a lifeless wave before stepping back towards his sister.

"And this is Kyoko Sato!" The man continued, nudging the girl forward.

"H-hello..." The girl squeaked out before stepping back to her brother's side.

"Here is where you eat your lunch" MR Solera brought the two over to the lunch line and began showing them what to do.

"I hope those guys'll be okay." Sophie said.

"I hope they don't bother me." Thomas murmured to himself.

"Alright maggots!" Mr Solera shouted. "I'll be going now, don't try anything funny with the new students!"" He said before stomping off to who knows where.

Ten seconds passed before this happened...

"Hey, new kids!" A boy called out to the two new students. The pair of siblings looked up to see a boy walking up to them. A round boy, standing at "5'9", pretty skinny, white skin, sweat pant over over a white jacket and a baseball worn backwards and new balance sneaker...so yeah, he dressed kind of like a douche bag. The boy gave the two a devilish smile and took a step towards the girl.

"Wow, he's making his move already..." Sophie said, swallowing a spoon full of her food.

"You look nice madam." The boy gave a flashy smile and took the shaking girl's hand in his own, laying a soft kiss on her hand before feeling it slip out of his hand.

"P-please don't touch me..." She spoke so quietly that it sounded like a whisper.

The boy's grin grew wider and took another step forward.

"Maybe we should do something..." Sophie suggested, she looked across from her.. "...Thomas?"

"You know, madam, we have a little tradition here in the city of lights..." Kyoko retreated again when she felt the boys hand on her shoulder. "You gotta give the first boy you meet a big kiss on the cheek."

"Really?" There he was, standing in between the player and the new kids. "I've never heard of that rule before Dennis." Thomas smirked, throwing his empty cup into a near by trash can. "Maybe you got it wrong and just didn't realize?"

Dennis's smile turned into a snarl the instant he saw the boy standing in front of him.

"And what if I did?" Dennis sneered.

"Hey now, no need to get antsy." Thomas said, putting up his hands. "I was just being helpful, like when I tell you you're breath stinks-" Thomas ducked under the fist that shot out at his face. "Hey now, let's be calm.." He said, avoiding the next punch letting it slide along his wrist.

"Shut up!" Dennis said, swinging his fist across the air but missing when Thomas ducked under the blow again.

"I see talking isn't your strong suit." He smacked away another blindly thrown fist, grabbing a carton of milk from the table next to him. "Maybe you just need to wet your whistle a little bit." Thomas squeezed the milk container, spraying it's contents all over the bullies face. "Food fight!" He shouted.

Everyone froze for a second, not knowing what to do next...until another carton of milk got thrown and a random guys head.

"Food fight!" And so it began, food flew everywhere and on everyone.

Kyoko and Hideki stood there not knowing what to do until Thomas took the girl's hand and quietly led them out of the cafeteria and onto the courtyard.

"Okay, thats all the help you guys are getting from me." Thomas said, walking away. "I don't need anyone else weighing me down so I'll leave you here." He said as he continued to walk away.

"Wait!" it was Kyoko, she had shouted so suddenly that it had caught her brother by surprise (though you most likely wouldn't notice it with the boy's slightly raised eye brow reaction.)

"Yes?" Thomas stopped and turned his head slightly so that he could the girl's words.

"I-I..." She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Thomas didn't bother to wait, he left the courtyard and walked towards a corridor. "Whatever, when you can say what you want talk to me again." His last words before disappearing behind the wall.

Kyoko stood there silent; she clutched at her shirt in shame at her inability to speak aloud.

"Don't worry." Hideki placed a hand on her shoulder, he didn't make any sign of caring but she understood that he cared.

"Sorry about him." The two turned around to see Sophie running up to them. "He's nice but he doesn't take to new people very quickly." She said with a smile. "Hi, my name's Sophie!"

"K-Kyoko Sato and this is my brother, Hideki" Kyoko squeaked out.

"Well Kyoko, here's my number." She said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the raven haired girl. "Just call me whenever you need me and I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

"T-thank you Sophie..."

"Anytime!" The nerdy girl smiled before turning to walk away.

"Sophie!" Kyoko called out.

Sophie stopped and turned around, surprised by the sudden burst of volume that came from the young girl.

"Yeah?"

"W-we don't know where we're supposed to go next...so could you..."

"Sure, let me see your papers!" Kyoko and Hideki reached into their pockets and presented two folded up pieces of paper, Sophie took them both and unfolded them quickly, scanning them for information. "Okay, you guys have a very interesting schedule."

"Really?" Kyoko asked, looking at the piece of paper for anything strange.

"Yeah!" Sophie adjusted her glasses, giggling a little at the turn of events. "I know where all of these rooms are so just follow me!"

IN MATH CLASS

Thomas sat in his desk, bored as usual; math was too simple and he had more important things to worry about then A being equal to B.

"I wonder what X.A.N.A's planning next..." He thought to himself as he tapped his desk with with his mechanical pencil. "I'll do some reconnaissance in the forest sector after lunch and then-"

"Thomas!" The teacher shouted.

"Oh!" Thomas snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at the elderly woman standing in front of him with a glare.

"I hope you show a little more enthusiasm when exams begin."

"Yes mam." Thomas responded. The teacher gave him one last look before turning back towards her chalk board and writing down another equation across the black surface. "Great, that's the second female to shout my name this morning." he thought. "Those two were definitely strange but it doesn't really matter now the whole thing's over..."

He didn't notice the door opening...or the people walking inside

_I'll probably never see them again anyway_

"Class we have two new students joining us today.."

_What!_

He looked up and saw the two...both with raven black hair

_...crap..._


End file.
